A Haunted place
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: the team's newest case leads them to a haunted mental hospital. Danny and Steve fight over normal stuff. Teen just because and one shot


I am now a fan of Hawaii Five-O. I deiced to make a Halloween story. There will be a string of Halloween oneshots or maybe twoshots coming out for these shows:

CSI: NY

CSI

CSI: Miami

Criminal Minds

NCIS

NCIS: LA

Melissa & Joey

Psych

Ps: This takes place in the future, not today.

The few trees were bleeding red when this happened. It was a cool afternoon, which in Hawaii it is very rare. It was October 31st, 2010, All Hallows Eve….

"Come on!" Steve argued.

"No," Danny said shaking his head.

"I'm with Danny on this one," Kono shook her head.

"Well I want to go in," Chin said. The 3 friends stood in front of the old haunted metal hospital, which was where their newest case had led them. The hospital had been abandoned for decades because people would report ghosts, weird noises, half a room was cold and the other was burning hot. Doors where reported to slam shut and sometimes windows would close by themselves and wouldn't open again. Footsteps would be heard but no one was there. The windows where any ugly dark yellow color and most where smashed in. Weeds grew out of the pavement into front of the team. The stone was cracked and chipped.

Steve gave on last long look at Danny and Danny cracked, "Ok fine. But if I get eaten, I will haunt you for life."

"Come on Danno it's not that bad!" Steve said as he opened the door with a loud long deep moan.

"Oh yeah, it sounds peachy," Kono mumbled as she followed the guys in.

"I bet crazy hobos live in here!" Danny watched everything making sure it wouldn't move. The door shut fast with a high-pitched squeak. Danny jumped.

"Cupcake," Steve muttered under his breath.

The team walked down the long hallway on the first door. On the left was an odd waiting room, which had one door hanging by the hinges and the other nowhere in sight. Cobwebs and dust lined the empty rooms as they walked pasted. Some old gurneys where lying in the hallway. A check in desk was at the end, which was covered in dust just like everything else.

"Now, ghost hunter, hw the hell does this tie into our case?" Danny asked as he examined an old turning yellow, burned around the edges patient list.

"Our guy, the one who was dead for something like 20 years stayed here well both of them did. We need to find their rooms. And our lady friend," Steve said grabbing the list from Danny.

"This place gives me the willies," Kono gave a little shiver.

"Its not so bad," chin said sitting on a dusty old chair and ruffling threw some papers.

"That's what you think until you get your brains eaten out!" Danny looked around. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He spun around but nothing was there.

"Dust getting' to ya, Danno?" Kono giggled at Steve's remark.

"Very funny, I thought I saw something move," Danny said watching the dark far corner where he could have sworn he saw something move.

"Go check it out!" Chin didn't even look up as he spoke.

"No thank you!" Danny shook his head.

"We have to split up," Steve said looking at a map," The place it to big. Kono and Danno. Me and Chin."

"Yeah lets split up gang! And then get jinky with it!" Danny said.

"What?" the other 3 asked at the same time.

"You have never seen Scooby-Doo? What kind of monsters are you?" Danny asked completely taken back.

"Never mind Daphne. Lets split up. Chin and I will take this floor and the 3 above it and you get the 3 below this one," Steve turned on his flashlight and Chin followed.

"Come on Daphne, lets go," Kono said with a smile as she opened the door leading to the floor under them.

"This is going to be good," Danny mumbled and walked down the old rusty metal stairs.

In the meantime….

"Chin?" Steve called.

"Right here," chin called back from behind.

They headed up some stairs.

"FREEZE!" A voice came from far down the hallway.

"Danny?" Chin called.

"Chin?" Kono asked confused.

Danny and Kono walked towards them, "You guys said you are going up not down."

"We went up," Steve said looking confused.

"Let's not split up now. Steve you got the list and room numbers?" Kono shook her head, "Hmm. **Albert Fish is right here." The team walked into Fish's old room.**

**"This place is creepy," Kono looked at someone of the drawings on the wall," Danny I know you have probably been checking out my ass the whole time we have worked together but there is no need to feel it up too."**

**"What? Kono I'm over here," Danny said from the other side of the room where the small bed lay. Everyone slowly turned around. But no one was standing behind Kono.**

**"That was weird," Chin Ho said. Everyone went about looking around the room.**

**"Do you hear that?" Steve asked. Everyone stopped moving. It went so quiet you could hear a ghost fart. Then came footsteps. Everyone pulled their guns and got ready. The steps got closer and closer. When they were 1 foot away from the door. Steve slowly poked his head out of the doorway. Nothing, "There is nothing there."**

**"Maybe you need glasses," Danny said putting his gun back.**

**"Glasses?" Steve asked.**

**"Yeah you old man!" Kono and Chin Ho smiled.**

**"Watch it Danno," Steve said looking at some of the drawings.**

**"Watch what, old man?" Danny shot back.**

**"You guys sound like an old married couple," Chin Ho said smiling.**

**"La la la la la," A little girl's voice came from across the hall. Everyone rushed over to the door. Still nothing, "You better get out." The voice came from behind them this time, "Mr. Albert doesn't like visitors."**

**"Gu-guys," Danny stuttered sounding like shaggy from Scooby-Doo, "Please tell me you hear that."**

**Steve's eyes were the size of quarters, "Ye-yes I do."**

**"Me too," Chin Ho looked around looking for the voice. Kono didn't say a word. **

**"Leave," a man's voice came.**

**"Yes sir!" Kono said and she was the first out running down the hall. Everyone fallowed running as fast as they could. Danny pasted Kono and tried opening the door. It was locked. Footsteps came after them. **

**"It's locked!" Danny called.**

**Steve shot the lock as the steps got louder and pulled the door, "Jammed!" Kono took off running towards the elevator. She hit the button and it came to life.**

**"Guys!" She called stepping inside, they came running into the small moving room just as the doors started to close. The footsteps stopped as the room moved. Everyone was breathing very heavily. **

**"Whoa," Danny said first to catch his breath, "And you said we wouldn't get eaten." **

**"We haven't" Steve said standing up straight.**

**"We will," Kono said. **

**The doors opened and Chin Ho peaked outside, "Clear." They all walked out with guys ready to fire.**

**"Boo!" The little girls voice came again from behind Steve, who in turned screamed like a little girl and shot the air, "He he he."**

**"Nice going," Danny said. A dark figure came from down the hall. A cold breeze came through the yellow windows. The figure start walking towards them. Then running. They stood fear stricken as if their feet were glued to the floor. Chin Ho broke free and ran. They all fallowed. The got back outside but the figure did not fallow. They stood where they stood only 3 hours earlier.**

**"What did I tell you?" Danny said shaking his head.**

**"Cupcake," Steve said walking to the car.**

**"Yeah coming from the Navy Seal who shot at air," Danny quickly said.**

**"Shut up Danno," Steve said back faster.**

**"You too fight like an old married couple!" Kono said again.**

**"We are not married!" Steve and Danny said at the same time.**

**"Yeah sure. But one last thing," Chin Ho said getting into the car next to Kono, "We never EVER go back there."**

**"Agreed," Everyone else said at the same time on their way back to what Steve called 'base.'**

**The dark figure stood in the window watching the car leave. He smiled and walked away, "You have done it again Fisher."**

Sooo? Comments are love!33


End file.
